Santa Baby
by Shinki
Summary: Vala gets Daniel a gift for Christmas that will finally leave him speechless. DanielVala


I came up with this idea earlier on in the day when I finally listened to the full version of Santa Baby. For so long I've been trying to find the perfect time for something like this...and now it arised. I know its a bit late for Christmas but thats okay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Stargate but deep in my mind I have a Daniel Jackson action figure. Oh, I wish I really did have a Daniel Jackson action figure...

**Rating: **T. For some very mild sexuality.

**Santa Baby**

_**Four days till Christmas Eve…**_

Vala watched the TV intently as they announced another Christmas movie; in the short time she had been on earth she had already figured out Christmas was her favorite holiday. She was faintly aware that she hadn't left her room except to get quick snacks for the last couple days. Vala sighed as another gift commercial came on painfully reminding her that she didn't know what to get Daniel for her first Christmas and it was four days to Christmas.

A grin spread across her face as the Christmas Victoria's secret commercial came on; a beautiful blond in a female adaptation of the 'Santa suit' sung a song, which she had earlier heard on the radio. Santa Baby. Vala licked her lips while smiling. Oh yes, inspiration had hit.

_**Three days till Christmas Eve…**_

Daniel Jackson was getting suspicious; his coffee hadn't been mysteriously refilled in a couple days. Yes, this definitely pointed to a Christmas conspiracy. At least it wasn't like last years when Jack had turned his coffee to decaf but that was also before Vala became in charge of his coffee…

Pushing his glasses up a bit and pushing the sides of his nose he attempted to think up what could have happened to Vala. He could translate languages that haven't been spoken for thousands of years and yet he can't figure out what happened to Vala and where the hell his coffee went.

"Hello, darling" Vala's husky voice rang causing Daniel to jump. "Thought I should bring you some coffee before I went shopping with Sam." She placed the white cup in front of him.

"Shopping?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Yes, for Christmas gifts of course. I came up with a delicious one for you." Sitting down on the edge of his desk she winked and did a playful wave. "Well, see you later darling!" Daniel didn't dare say anything until she was out of earshot.

"Oh yes…damn Christmas conspiracies" he whispered out letting him self collapse onto his work.

_**Two days till Christmas Eve…**_

"So that's my plan, General Landry" Vala said happily to a very surprised looking Landry.

"So, you want me to send Sg-1 minus you onto a routine mission tomorrow and part of Christmas Eve so you can get Jackson's present ready."

"Hmm, yes that pretty much sums it up," she giggled with wide innocent eyes.

"And, do I want to know what his present is?" he said hesitantly.

"Ever heard the song Santa Baby, my dear Landry?" she grinned rising one of eyebrows. He started coughing, wide eyed.

"Yeah know…I don't think I want to know" covering his eyes and shacking his head trying to get the image out of his head. "How about I send them on that mission if you promise not to tell me what it is."

"No problem, thank you." She spun around and walked to the door only to turn around to do a little mock salute.

_**One day till Christmas Eve…**_

"And may I ask General why Vala will not be joining us"" Cam inquired.

"I to wish to know why Vala Malduran is absent" Teal'c said along with his raising of the eyebrow. Sam and Daniel just motioned that they wished to know to.

"Vala has come down with a cold" Landry said hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I cannot come. I know you must be so disappointed, darling." Vala added in a very fake cough.

"Now what are you waiting for SG-1, you're a go!" his voice sending them running up the ramp. Daniel turned around just in time to see Vala grin and wink at him.

"Yup…a Christmas conspiracy." Shacking his head he walked through the gate.

_**Christmas Eve, congratulations Daniel you're a winner!**_

Daniel hurried down the halls to his office; damn he was happy he was back. That had to be the single most boring trip through the gate. Now all he wanted to do was catch up on his translating and maybe later figure out what Vala was up to. He just wasn't up to figuring her out.

Walking into his office today would have to be the single most confusing moment for him. Candles were lit around the room, his desk was cleared and his chair was pulled out for what seemed like easy access.

"What the hell is going on?" he said as he stepped forward. The door slamming behind him and the sound of a familiar tune started playing in the background. Turing around he saw Vala with her hair down loosing framing her face and her eyes done up for a dramatic look. She had a long white velvet cloak trimmed with white fur on. "Vala…?"

"Be good Daniel…" she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down into his chair. She started swaying back and forth grinning.

"What…" before he could finish she touched his mouth with finger to shut him up.

"Santa baby just slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl. Sant Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" she sang out gently as she ever so slowly started undoing her cloak.

"Santa baby. A 54-convertable too, light blue. I'll wait up for you, dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" as she lowered her voice for the last part she grinned and let the cloak fall to the ground revealing her in a short red velvet skirt trimmed white fur. Daniel gulped a little and raised his eyes to her top, a belly shirt with off the shoulder sleeves trimmed with white fur with a v-neck line.

"Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed," she whispered in his ear as she lifted her foot up to rest inbetween his legs. His hand touched her black boots that went up just past her knees. "Next year I could be just as good. If you'll check out my Christmas list."

"Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." She said as she leaned forward giving him a full view of her cleavage.

"Santa honey. One little thing I really need, the deed to a platinum mine. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight," she giggled as she sat onto his lap and squirmed around a little.

"Santa cutie. Fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques. Sign your X on the line." Vala ran her figure over his chest in the shape of an X. "Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought from Tiffany's. I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me," she whispered as she leaned her mouth close to his just long enough till Daniel started moving forward to kiss her. Smiling she leaned back.

"Santa baby. Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight…" she ran her hand down his cheek grinning as a blush graced his face.

"Hurry tonight" she whispered the last part to him and grinned. A moment went by in silence until Daniel pressed his lips against hers. Running his tongue gently over her lips seeking access. Vala groaned as she aloud him to fill her, take complete control of her. Her hands ran through his hair has his hands grabbed her but to lift her up never once breaking mouth contact.

"Mmm, Vala…" he whispered as let her mouth go. "Oh I definitely believe in you…" he said just before he took her mouth again.

_**Fin.**_

I feel accomplished, I was finally able to write a story with Vala in a female Santa suit. You have no idea how long that idea was playing in my mind, I just didn't have a plot to go with it.

Review please!

_"I haven't been this disappointed since I had sex with Daniel"_ - Vala


End file.
